The Adventures of Sherlock Sokka
by Angel-Chan
Summary: In Ba Sing Se, there's only one detective you can count on... and it probably isn't Sokka. But he's the only hope left for Aang and Zuko as execution day draws near. With his partner, Toph, by his side, what could possibly go wrong? -AU-
1. Chapter 1

_AN: I'm finally getting around to posting this! It's slowly getting done, but computer problems have been messing with my plans. The plot was inspired by the amazing dinglehopper (who can easily be found on deviantart), and kind of grew from there. Toph and Sokka shenanigans? Check. Kataang fluff? Check. A possible storyline? Uhm... check, I guess. Haha! Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it!_

**The Adventures of Sherlock Sokka: Part One **

In the dank, murky streets of Ba Sing Se, two figures slinked through the shadows. A car puttered past, pale headlights shining into the alley; they slipped further in, unnoticed.

"It's this way," one hissed.

"Are you sure?"

"…pretty sure."

All was silent again, save for the gentle taps of rain beginning to fall. A high gate loomed ahead, trimmed in gold and carved with intricate designs of flowers and vines. Guards stood alert on both ends, a pistol strapped at their side.

The two slid against a nearby house. One peered up, clearly debating the next course of action. "I could scale this…."

The other clicked his tongue. "Yeah, well I _can't_."

"I'll toss you a line," was the curt response as they started up the stone wall.

In a matter of moments, they were both on the other side and weaving carefully through the garden (the rope was left dangling, forgotten). They moved with ease, obviously acquainted with the manor, and quickly pried open a metal door near the back as a means of entrance. A musty smell permeated the room. The taller of the two groped around, murmuring about a light.

Suddenly, a torch blazed in front of them, illuminating something they had not expected: the cops. A woman glared at them, face shadowed by the light of the fire as she accentuated, "Welcome, beloved guests."

--

"Sokka, have you seen Aang?"

He stood, magnifying glass still pressed up to his right eye, and sniffed. "I have no idea where your boyfriend is. As you can see, Toph and I are on a case--the one you said we shouldn't take, by the way--and time is money!"

Toph cracked her knuckles. "He's right," she said. "Mrs. Foofoo-whatever won't find herself, you know."

"He's _not_ my boyfriend." Katara groaned and massaged her forehead. "And looking for a pet in a city as big as this? You're better off trying to find a needle in a haystack."

Returning to his hunt (which required him to stoop down and scrutinize every speck on the ground), Sokka quipped, "So you're saying that finding a guy beaten to death in a dumpster, nursing him back to health, and pretty much becoming joined at the hips isn't love?" He crossed his arms. "Guess things've changed in the past few years, eh, Toph?"

"Oh, indubitably."

His sister snarled, stomping a few feet over to fetch her bag. "I'm a trained nurse, Sokka. What else did you expect me to do?" She finally sighed and looked over at the younger girl. "Hey, you have the report?"

"Sure, but it doesn't do me much good." Waving the paper in front of her pale eyes as if to highlight her point, she passed the note to her.

Katara read it over, letting her mind take in the facts. "Have you tried the markets yet? It likes fruit."

He snapped up and shoved a finger to her mouth. "_Shuuush!_ Do you see this? This is an _official_ detective suit." His hand reached inside the jacket and pulled out a pipe. "And this? This is an _authentic_ detective pipe. Who here is fit for solving this case?"

Rolling her eyes, she replied, "Why, you, of course!"

"That's right!" A cocky smirk grew on his face as he began walking down the street. "Now, to the market! The faster I get this done, the faster I can go home to my beloved violin!"

At this, even Toph grimaced.

"Extree! Extree! Read all about it! Break in at the duke's estate!"

"A lot of crimes have been happening lately," Katara murmured as she gave the boy a coin for the paper. Her eyes studied the page for all of ten seconds, slowly taking in the top story, before she whispered a short, "oh no," and flung the newspaper at her brother.

Sokka peeled the tabloid from his face, tossing his sister an annoyed look before taking a glance at the first page. "'Big-shot unknown and duke's son caught breaking into manor,'" he read aloud (no, not because he remembered Toph was blind; he just happened to read to himself often). A pitiful picture of two cuffed men, one in a snazzy suit and the other in a more unkempt outfit, sat to the right of the story; a caption beneath it read 'Due to certain events last night, which lead to the death of two policemen, these two have been set for execution.'

Popping his pipe into his mouth, he announced, "Well, looks like we've gotta go to the jail."

--

"Aang!"

"Katara!"

The two clung to each other as best they could through the thick bars of the cell. She fretted about his current condition, straightening his hat and attempting to clean a smudge on his cheek. He blushed and tried to move back.

Toph nudged Sokka in the gut. "Are you _sure_ they're not dating or anything?" she asked.

He raised an eyebrow. "As far as I know…."

"How did this happen?" Katara finally asked.

Aang chuckled nervously, fidgeting with his restraints. "Well, it's a long story. Zuko and I--"

This appeared to be the first time she took notice of the other occupant in the cell. "You! This is all _your_ fault! As soon as Aang starts hanging out with you--"

"What the hell did I do?" Zuko insisted, nostrils flaring. His anger withered as her dagger-throwing glare dug deeper. He slid his stare to the ground, kicking at the dirt. "…I'm in jail, too, you know…."

"Katara, it's not his fault!" the younger man cut in. "I asked him to take me there, anyway."

Sokka leaned in, hand placed thoughtfully on his chin. "And might I ask why you were there?"

"Detective time?" Toph inquired hopefully. He nodded, slipping a monocle over one eye, and she cheered silently.

"Duke Ozai needs to be stopped," was Aang's simple response.

"We," Zuko elaborated, "were going to uncover some of the dirty business my father has been dealing with. But we weren't expecting Azula to be there. It was like she knew I was coming…." He sighed. "She was one step ahead of me. Story of my life, I suppose."

"So you retaliated?"

"No! We--I would never…!" Head drooping, Aang looked away.

"They knocked us out. When we came to, we'd been thrown in here. They told us we're to be… executed soon." The duke's son frowned and rested against the back wall. "Although, I hear I've been charged with vandalism, as well. Something about painting my name all over Han Zu Bridge…."

A snort sounded from the previously-serious 'detective.' Toph slapped him on the back, perhaps to warn him, and mused loudly, "Really, now, Princess! I never would've expected you to do something like that!"

He shot them an irritated look.

Aang glanced at Katara doubtfully. "And I'm supposed to put my faith in _them_?"

--

"You wanted to see me, Father?"

The man turned, offering his daughter a short glance before returning to the mirror to fix his tie. "I've heard that your brother has been arrested and will be hanged soon," he stated; though his eyebrows were narrowed, there was a hint of humor in his voice. "No one suspects foul play, I assume."

Azula crossed her arms and examined her nails in a bored manner. "Of course not. Why would anyone believe Zuzu? He has more motive than any other disowned child in this godforsaken city."

He reached for his cane, long and black and topped with a fire-shaped diamond, and opened the tall blinds. The sunlight spilled in, detailing the interior of the room: a study, of sorts, with high bookshelves and dark walls and a blood-red carpet that was decorated with some of the finest furniture one could acquire.

"Very well," Ozai said. "As you know, I will be in Omashu for about a week. I expect everything to be in order when I return."

"Oh, please. I know how to behave."

Walking to the door, he stopped for a second and claimed, "I had placed that same faith in your brother a few years ago." And then he was gone.

A crooked grin appeared on her face, features twisting into that of annoyance. "Well, _Daddy dearest_, I'm not Zuko," she hissed. In a few quick strides, she was in the hallway. "Ty Lee! Mai!"

"A-Azula!" yelped a brown haired girl. She jumped up from her seat and tidied her long pink dress. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes. Of course." Azula looked around expectantly. "Where's Mai?"

"I don't know," replied her friend, playing with a few strands of hair. "Whatever it was, she said it was urgent."

The woman placed her hands on her hips. "I see…," she muttered.

--

Katara brought her hands to her mouth in shock. "You don't mean to say… you're planning on _escaping_?" She heard her brother hum in acknowledgement as he scribbled something down in his notebook. She smacked him. "Don't write that down!"

"Well, we've already tried to get out a few times," Aang recalled. "Contrary to many books I've read, spoons are not the best tools for digging. Oh, and these bars don't bend. At all."

Sokka leaned over to Zuko, hand to his face, and whispered, "Hey, have you tried hitting on any of the guards?"

"What? But--but they're all men!" the scarred man spat, bewildered.

"But what if one's gay? Get him to like you, and maybe he'll help you out!" Beside him, Toph withheld a snicker.

Zuko's eyes widened, clearly thinking the idea over. He lowered his voice: "I can't just do that…! And everyone knows of my engagement with Mai!"

"You could say the engagement is for show," Toph added nonchalantly with a shrug, finally over her bemused spell (they would get a nice laugh about it later, anyway).

"…you really think it would work?"

Aang let out a depressed whine and banged his head on the bars. "We've only got three days. And, honestly, our chances are pretty slim." He peeked at Katara, gray eyes weary, and continued: "There's so many things I haven't been able to do…."

"And you'll get to do them!" she asserted. Giving his hand a quick squeeze, she turned to the dynamic duo. "Right, Sokka? You won't just let Aang _die_, will you?" ("What about me?" voiced Zuko, ignored yet again.)

"I suppose not…," was his unsure answer. He squinted at the two prisoners. "I'm not going to get paid, am I?"

"Uh--"

"I didn't think so."

Toph patted her partner's shoulder roughly, grinning. "Don't worry," she offered. "I can always beat the payment out of them later." The two men winced, suddenly not so eager to be released.

Pleased, Sokka wrote one last thing down and exclaimed, "Alright, guys and gals! I believe I am ready to start this case!" He handed his notebook to Toph enthusiastically and adjusted his hat. "My notes are in top shape--" The woman at this side, though not able read a word of it, nodded in agreement. "--and I'm raring to head out!"

Arms locked, the two marched out of the room, a bar song trailing behind them; Aang and Zuko shared a nervous look before shifting their gazes to Katara.

"Please, please, _please_ tell me you're going with them."

She shook her head, defeated. "I see no way around it."

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, after all.

--

"Lunch time, convicts."

Aang lifted his head from his pillow, noticed the dirty bowls in the guard's hands, and muttered, "Yay, gruel." He laid back down, hunger eluding him.

Realizing that this was his chance, Zuko attempted to unbutton the upper half of his shirt before turning to the impatiently waiting man. "Uhm… h-hello there," he said, trying to sound coy but failing horribly. "You, uhh, you work here often?"

Eyebrow raised in disgust, the guard shoved the food into the stuttering man's chest and stomped off. "Sorry, pansy," he called, "but I don't swing that way."

Zuko cursed under his breath, lip twitching when he heard his cellmate's suppressed laugh, and debated throwing the slop at him for his own selfish amusement.

"So you're in jail for less than a day, and you're already moving on to men?"

"M-Mai!"

Her slim figure leaned against the doorway, hidden partially in the shadows. A beat later, she sauntered up to him, face nearly unreadable; but he noticed the humor hidden behind her golden glare (which only made him even more embarrassed). Arms crossed, the woman waited for an explanation.

"How did you know…?" he finally asked dumbly.

"I read the newspaper, idiot." Her mouth curled into a scowl. "So this was your big plan? Getting hanged before you get married? Oh, that's a great idea, Zuko."

He shifted uneasily. "I didn't think--"

With a sudden flare of rage, she shoved a finger into his chest. "You never seem to think!" she yelled, shocking both herself and her fiancé. A deep breath and a cough later, she was calm again, eyes dull and voice monotone: "Azula knew."

"She always knows."

Black hair glistening in the faint light, she whispered, "I would have helped you."

Zuko hesitantly reached out and cupped her cheek, keeping his features serious. "I didn't want you to get hurt. If anything were to happen to you…," he trailed off, his hand sliding down her neck.

Mai watched him, unsure, before offering him a soft smile. She closed her eyes and made to leave. "You can't protect me now--I'm in too deep," she murmured, mostly to herself. Looking over her shoulder, she simpered.

"Good luck with that boyfriend of yours, Zuko. I doubt your wooing skills have improved much, so you'll need it."

He shouted out in protest, but she had already disappeared. With a heavy exhale, the duke's son fell back onto his bed and stared at the ceiling.

"So," Aang began, apparently trying to strike up a conversation. "That's your girl, huh?"

"…yeah."

--

Sokka let out a groan and buried his face in his hands. "How am I going to look for clues when I can't even get in?"

From across the street, the gate was propped wide open, but guards surrounded the entire area. There was a small crowd forming, mainly consisting of long nosed women and screaming children, as a well-dressed group filed out of the manor and into a sleek black car. The police were also present, combing what little of the grassy inside area the group could view.

"Want me to go with plan 58?" asked Toph, taking a step forward expectantly.

He shook his head. "No, that won't work," he grumbled. "Too many witnesses…."

Katara thought she should ask about this 'plan 58,' as well as the ones before and after it, but held her tongue. "Why don't we just go and ask some questions?"

Peeking through his fingers, he snorted. "I was _going_ to do that."

"Right. You just wanted to snoop around, didn't you?"

"…maybe."

They wearily walked up to the entrance. Toph was in the lead, shoving each person out of the way with a shout of, "Step aside! _Extremely_ important people coming through!" while Katara apologized and Sokka tried to look somewhat significant.

Once at the intended destination, Sokka (pipe jutting out of the corner of his mouth) scampered over to the nearest officer. "'scuse me, my good man. Mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"Sorry, Sir, but we are unable to disclose information at this moment."

Eyes narrowed, the detective scowled in annoyance. A moment later, he was trying again, undaunted. "Why, hello there! I'm sure you guard this vicinity often. Anything… interesting happen? Last night, perhaps?" He anxiously tapped a pencil against his chin.

The man stared out, face set in a stern glare. "No," was his dry response.

By this time, Toph had found her way to where Sokka was. "Look here, Mister," she started, jabbing a finger at the man's chest. "You see him? He's on a _major_ case right now and without the facts, there's nothing he can do. Don't make me pound them out of you." She snarled lightly before adding, "Besides, you realize that the basics of this case were released in the paper today, right?"

He slid his gaze down to her. "Then he knows that there is no case, seeing as the culprits have already been caught."

"We're not taking any chances. Lives are on the line, after all," Sokka said.

"The lives of murderers, you mean."

Toph put her hands on her hips. She rolled her dull eyes and muttered, "Like you saw anything."

This got his attention. He smirked, hand reaching up to stroke a long sideburn. "I'll have you know that I am captain of the duke's guards. Anything and everything that happens at the estate is witnessed by these very eyes."

"So you _did_ see something!" Sokka concluded, flipping open his notebook.

With yet another sly grin, he clarified: "I saw two young men break under the pressure of being caught red-handed. They were brutal and wild, but we were able to stop them before anyone else was killed."

"That doesn't sound like Aang at all!" Katara retorted, having finally made her way over to the others. She glowered at him. "You're lying."

"Oh, am I? I don't see how I--as well as all of the other men who were present at the scene--could be _lying_."

Her mouth twitched with rage, and she took a step forward. "I don't care how many people 'witnessed it,' Aang would never--"

"Captian Zhao! What is going on here?"

A woman, dark red dress-suit hugging tightly against her body, strolled up, arms crossed and eyebrows furrowed; behind her, a perky girl in pink twirled a lacy umbrella. The guard straightened instantly. "Lady Azula. I was just informing these three that nothing out of the ordinary occurred last night, although they seem to refuse to listen."

She scrutinized them evenly before waving a manicured hand at them in a shooing fashion. "Well, there you have it. Please leave."

Magnifying glass pressed against his eye, Sokka leaned in and inquired, "Do you know anything about yesterday's happenings?"

"My brother and a dumb friend of his were attempting to end Father's life, I hear. I, however, was sleeping at the time," she replied with a yawn. Placing a finger on his forehead, she flicked him out of her way. He stumbled back, pipe popping out of his mouth. "Aren't you a little old to be playing detective, anyway?"

Toph threw a fist in the air. "Hey! For your information, Sokka's a real detective!"

A snicker formed at her lips as she began down the street. "I suppose they'll let anyone be a detective these days," she mused loudly. Her pink clad friend tossed the group an apologetic look before hurrying away.

Pouting, Sokka picked up his pipe and dusted it off. Seconds later, his pencil was moving furiously against paper. His sister peered over his shoulder, curiosity getting the best of her, before bringing a hand to her head and heaving a sigh.

"What a _bitch_!" Toph remarked at last.

--

"You and Katara, huh?"

Aang rubbed the back of his head shyly. "Naw, it's nothing like that. …not yet, at least."

Propping himself up on his elbows, Zuko let out a chuckle. "'Not yet?' And when, exactly, are you planning on changing that?"

The younger man leaned back, murmuring, "Depends. I really don't want to ruin what we have."

"Well, I guess that's understandable. It took me a long time to hook up with Mai." He noticed the interest flash across his cellmate's face and decided to go into detail: "I'd known her since… well, practically forever. She was close friends with my sister, but always found time to pick on me. Once, she'd chased me into a corner just to pour mud down my shirt!"

He laughed at the memory, a toothy grin on his lips. "Later, I realized that she'd been watching me--and what surprised me more was that _I'd_ been watching her, too. But before I could do anything, my father sent me on this… trip. He wanted me to learn more about the workings of the world," he explained. Eyes closed, he continued:

"After three years, I'd figured she moved on. Who would wait for someone like me, right? So when I was dropped off at Ba Sing Se Dock, you can imagine my surprise at seeing her there, waiting. She'd been waiting… all along."

"Wow, Zuko," Aang whispered. Eyes wide, he brought his knees to his chest. "It must be wonderful, being with the girl you've always loved."

The scarred man blushed and messed with the collar of his jacket. "Well… I just--" He cleared his throat and attempted to change the subject. "Anyway, how did you guys meet? I mean, you've told me that Katara's your 'guardian angel,' but feel free to elaborate."

Chortling, he recalled, "I'd been on a pretty serious case--"

"A case? What do you mean?"

Aang quickly tried to rectify his story. "I-I mean, I was heading… to work?" He received an eyebrow raise. "…okay. If I tell you this, you've got to promise not to tell anyone."

"Is it that serious?" He sat up, cautious but eager. "I promise."

"Alright. I've been wanting to tell someone this, anyway," he stated. "You've heard of Roku, haven't you?"

"You mean the man who saved Ba Sing Se from the huge fire about fifty years ago?" Zuko asked. "Wasn't he the one that helped locate a band of thieves, too?"

He smiled fondly. "The one and only! Well, what if I were to tell you that he was part of this organization made to uphold peace in the world? …and that I was trained by him?"

"Makes sense," his friend replied less than a beat later. "I mean, why else would you want to stop Father?"

A little shocked at how easily the man believed him, Aang felt his jaw drop. "Really? I-I see. Uhm… anyway--" He tried to collect himself. "--as I was saying, I'd been on a case and, well, I wasn't exactly prepared. You know I'm not a fighter. They ambushed me and left me to die.

"I woke up to Katara's smiling face, though the first thing I remember hearing was Sokka playing his violin--quite badly, mind you--and Toph telling him she was going to toss the thing into the fireplace." He picked at a tear in his pants, muttering to himself. "I've been slacking on my duties lately… but I can't help it. This is the first time I've felt like I _belong_. I… I actually have a family."

Zuko looked away. "At least you have one," he mumbled.

His cellmate's gray eyes slid up to him. "You're part of my family, too, Zuko."

"…thanks, Aang."

--

The clouds swirled together, gray and ominous. It was going to rain.

Mai walked with slow steps. Though appearing to be deep in thought, she was quite aware of her surroundings. Her fingers traced the hilt of the dagger hidden under her sleeve, grasping the sheath out of habit. She let out a soft breath, one she hadn't realized she'd been holding, and glanced to the sky.

"There you are, Mai!"

Pink umbrella spinning gently, Ty Lee ran up with a grin. "We've been looking for you," she sang.

"Oh, have you?" the black haired girl pondered.

"Of course!" Azula's voice rang out. Seconds later, she was before them, a fake smile blooming on her face. "We were _quite_ worried about our friend."

She deadpanned, "I've only been gone for a few hours."

With an exaggerated sigh, Azula said, "But dear Mai, I feared you would be doing something regretful! Your beloved Zuzu is in jail, after all." Ty Lee let out a soft gasp, bringing her hands to her face.

"I did see him," the woman admitted calmly, fingers clenching underneath the dark fabric. "He had no right doing something so stupid before our wedding, and I merely went to tell him so."

"Is that all?"

Glancing at her authoritative friend, she nodded. "Why would I lie, Lady Azula? I've no reason to give Zuko the time of day. Not after what he's done."

A satisfied smirk replaced the mask. "Excellent." She clapped her hands and spun on her heels. "Come, ladies. I believe we've dillydallied long enough. We must return to the manor."

Mai closed her eyes and mouthed something in silence. The sound of raindrops began to fill her ears, and she vaguely wondered why she felt none pelting her skin. Opening her eyes, she saw Ty Lee smiling comfortingly; she held her small umbrella above their heads. Accepting the hand that reached for hers, she let the young woman pull her close as they started down the sidewalk.

--

Katara crossed her arms as her brother stuffed his notebook into his pocket and attempted to use his hat as a shield. Toph practically hissed and tried to hide under Sokka's jacket.

"It's just rain, you two."

"It's wet and nasty and makes everything stick to you!" insisted Sokka, hurrying to a nearby shelter (a beaten down porch).

Shaking off, Toph griped, "So. Today was a total waste of time."

"Not really. We've learned that they're trying to hide something."

"Yeah," Sokka added, wringing out his cap. "And that Zhao guy is an asshole."

His sister, still standing in the rain, tilted her head back and allowed the droplets to run down her face. "We need to find out more… or else Aang--"

"Not this again!" Toph groaned and plopped down on the cold ground. "Twinkles will be just fine. You'll see!" Tugging on his pants, she was able to bring Sokka down to the floor with her. "Right, ace detective?"

"At least someone believes in me!" he cried and brought a finger to his eye with a sob.

Katara allowed herself to laugh. "Well then, what should we do next?"

He began chewing on the end of his pipe as he flipped through his notes. "Something… to do…," he muttered. Leaning over, he shoved a page into his friend's face. "What do you think, Toph? Any good?"

"Sure, why not! …care to tell me what the hell is on the paper?"

Sokka paused, confused, before realization suddenly dawned on him. "Oh. …right. Uh, I'm thinking we either find a way to get that Zhao guy to talk or, you know, learn more about Zuko's lovely sister."

"We could always split up tomorrow and do both," Katara offered with a shrug.

"That!" exclaimed Sokka, pointing at his sister with enthusiasm. "That is a great idea!"

She narrowed her eyes. "No bar hopping."

"Not even one?" Toph begged.

"No. And don't give me that look. You two can drink yourselves silly after Aang is safe again."

The blind woman huffed and blew at the bangs sticking to her face. "Stick in the mud…," she grouched as her partner wailed miserably beside her ("But that could be _days_!").


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: So this chapter is about twice the size of the first one... Much more Toph and Sokka this time! And Kataang, as always. And bar time shenanigans! Ahaha, some of my favorite parts are in this one, actually! Also: about a week until new Avatar, guys! How do you feel? I'm quite excited--but also sad to see it end!_

**The Adventures of Sherlock Sokka: Part Two**

The sun was barely peering over the horizon when Katara decided they should start the day. Ba Sing Se's gloomy buildings were still dark; and the streets were empty, save for the occasional stray cat.

Sokka yawned loudly, holding his hat to his head like a pillow. His unkempt hair jutted out at odd angles (not that he cared, it was too early) and his outfit was wrinkled horribly. "Can't we wait until, you know, normal people wake up?" he complained.

His sister turned and gave him an annoyed look. "We have two days, Sokka. There's no time for sleeping in."

"But we were up late last night," mumbled Toph, stepping in between the siblings. "Sokka'd found some funny comics he wanted me to hear."

"So that's what all that laughter was…."

With a sigh, the detective bent forward and rested lightly on Toph's head. She sagged a little at the weight, but said nothing. He peeked one eye open and muttered, "You're a freak, Katara--you know that?"

She rolled her eyes. "Is that so?" Walking out to the street, she waited, foot tapping impatiently on the cobblestone. She sifted through her purse to make sure she'd packed a notebook before saying, "Okay. So we're splitting up today."

"Right," Sokka agreed with a nod. Toph groaned as the man's chin dug into her scalp. "You're going to learn more about Azula--have fun with that--and we'll stalk Mister 'better than you.'"

"Are you sure we can't go to _one_ bar? I swear, it'll wake me up!" the younger woman insisted.

Katara snorted, clearly amused at the idea. "If you two go to a bar, you'll end up spending the entire day there."

"No we wouldn't!" exclaimed Sokka, who'd finally decided to add his two cents. Pausing, he moved to whisper in Toph's ear: "Would we?"

"Probably."

"_Anyway_," his sister interrupted, "I'm going to visit Aang first--"

"Oooh!"

"--and see if I can get some info out of Zuko."

The two bar buddies snickered to themselves. They appeared to be a little more awake now, much to Katara's relief. Sokka stretched, adjusted his cap, and popped his pipe into his mouth. "I guess Toph and I will head out, then."

"Detective time!" Toph squealed, snatching her partner by the wrist and tugging him down the street. A few seconds later, the couple spun around and raced the other way, Toph chanting, "Wrong way, wrong way," while the man nearly buckled over with laughter.

"It's going to be a long day," Katara mused as she walked off.

--

Aang remained sprawled out on his bed even after he'd woken, hat placed over his face to fend off any unwanted light. He heard his cellmate shift positions. "Hey, Zuko," he called. There was a grunt as a response. "So you _are _awake…."

"…don't want to be," he grumbled, rolling over.

The younger of the two chuckled and scratched his arm. "Uhm, last night you were looking at some photos. Was one of your uncle?"

Zuko sat up in shock. "Y-you saw that?"

Propping himself up on one shoulder, he pushed his hat back and offered a sheepish smile. "You were acting so secretive--curiosity got the better of me," he admitted.

Before anything else was said, the clacking of heels sounded. Katara strolled in, eyes somber and fingers playing with the braid that hung over her shoulder. She glanced up, caught Aang's gaze, and grinned. "Hi, there, stranger."

He stood up with a start, sliding his arms through the bars to take her hands. "Oh, man, you don't know how much I've missed your face," he whispered.

A laugh. "It's only been a day."

"That's too long, if you ask me." He felt his cheeks burn as she leaned closer. Coughing, he decided to change the subject. "So, how's the case going?"

Katara loosened her grip, blue eyes trailing to the floor. "I'm not really sure," she replied. "I know Azula's hiding something, and so is the captain of the guard… Zhao, I think?"

"They're probably in it together. Both of them were there that night," Zuko spoke up, twiddling his thumbs as he sat hunched over on the edge of his bed. He gave the two an embarrassed chortle, then continued: "Azula practically runs the guards these days because Father's always out. Zhao does everything she says, partly out of respect… and partly out of fear."

"I can imagine that," she murmured, eyebrows raised. "There was just something about her that screamed 'control freak.'"

He nodded grimly. "That's Azula, all right."

"You're not doing anything dangerous, are you?" Aang asked all of a sudden, tilting his head to study her worriedly.

With a sigh, she shook her head. "No… not yet, at least." It took all her willpower to ignore the look of bewilderment that appeared on her friend's face. Instead, she glared at the scarred man in the cell for a moment and inquired, "Where does your sister usually hang out during the day?"

"Well, she likes to go to The Drill. It's that fancy restaurant that opened up a f--"

"I know what The Drill is," she snapped, irritated. "Just because I haven't gone there doesn't mean I don't know about it!" Aang rubbed her arm soothingly, grinning in amusement; she pouted.

Zuko closed his eyes in thought. "Sometimes she goes to Unagi Clothes, too. Not for herself, mind you. Ty Lee loves the place."

Notebook in hand, she wrote down a few notes (and believed they were much better than her brother's). "Ty Lee… was she the girl in pink?"

"Yeah. Ty Lee always wears pink." He leaned back, looking to the ceiling. "Azula has two close friends: Ty Lee and Mai. Ty Lee is a well-trained acrobat, and Mai is--" His eyes softened at the mere mention of her name. "--excellent with daggers. And fencing. They're a force to be reckoned with if you get in their way."

Closing her notepad, she forced out a rough, "Thank you, Zuko," and returned her attention to Aang. "Hold on," she told him. "We'll get you out of here." Giving his hands a final squeeze, she turned to leave.

Out of the corner of his eye, Aang noticed Zuko nudge his head toward her slowly retreating form. He was about to ask him what he wanted when realization dawned on him. "Uh… Katara?" She stopped and whirled around, confusion settling on her features. "C-could you come here for just a minute? I," he stammered, "I wanted… to tell you something."

"What is it, Aang?" She was in front of him again, staring quizzically, hands resting on the dirty bars of the cell.

He took in a deep breath. "Could you… come closer?"

A blush trailed his cheeks when she complied, face nearly wedged between the bars. Shaking, he inched toward her, eyes fixated on her parted lips. His heart was pounding in his chest.

Katara noticed his nervousness and touched his hand comfortingly. "It's okay," she whispered. His breath was on her face, its warmth causing her to shiver. A soft gasp managed to escape her lungs when she noticed him moving in, and her eyes fluttered shut in expectation.

At the last possible second, Aang changed his course and placed a lingering kiss on her forehead. "Be… be careful," he breathed, lips brushing against her skin as he spoke.

She pulled away, eyes lowered in disappointment. Her hands moved to pick at her hair again. "Yeah, okay." With one last look at him, she was gone.

"…that was smooth, Aang."

"Sh-shut up, Zuko!"

--

"Are we there yet?"

"Not yet."

Toph let out an exasperated groan, throwing her hands in the air dramatically. "I want action _now_! If I have to be up early, I need something to keep me preoccupied!"

"Same here," Sokka concurred. He snatched his partner by the back of her vest as he slowed to a stop and tapped his chin with his magnifying glass. "There has to be something else we can do--besides sleuthing, which can be done later."

Blank eyes stared in his general vicinity. "Bar?" she offered, hopeful. He was about to respond when:

"Why, hello, youngsters! It is rather early for you to be out, isn't it?"

An older man stood across the street, smiling openly. Golden eyes gleaming, he tipped his hat at them.

Sokka narrowed his eyes. "Hello… uh, old man."

An elbow connected with his gut, followed by a hiss of, "_Respect_ the elderly." Toph waved cheerily, dragging her 'extra baggage' with her as she walked over to the man. "Hey there, old timer! Whatcha doin'?"

Stroking his gray beard, he recalled, "I was just getting ready to open up my shop, so I decided to see if anybody was out and about. Low and behold, I find the two of you!" And he chuckled a hearty chuckle that shook his whole belly.

"I see…," drawled Sokka. He yelped when Toph's foot ground into his own, forcing on a smile to mask his pain. "A-and what does that have to do with us?"

"My shop is rather small, and I am but a lonely old man," came the withered response. "I was merely hoping to acquire some company for a while." This was the first time the detective noticed the large green sign in front of him.

"The Jasmine Dragon, eh?"

The woman, bouncing, posed the question: "What do you sell?"

"Oh, just tea. And a little humble advice, if you're willing!" he added with a laugh. "Would you like to join me for a cup of my specialty?"

As much as he wanted to decline, the eagerness on his friend's face pushed the idea away. "Sure," he said with a shrug. Toph practically cackled with glee.

The inside of the tea shop looked better than he'd expected. The way the old man had been going on, Sokka thought the tables would be falling apart or something. What greeted his view was a rather quaint setting: dark round tables sat in the middle; and larger booths lined the walls. Everything was painted with pale greens and yellows, which seemed to brighten up the entire room.

He sat down across from Toph at one of the tables, drumming his fingers against the wood edgily. "So it's a nice place. So what?" he grouched.

His partner beamed at him. "It's nice, eh? Too bad I can't see it!" (Sokka cursed her amazing hearing abilities.)

"Hey, mister!"

"Why, you can call me Iroh," he offered as he shuffled out of the backroom with a tray in hand. He delicately placed a cup in front of each of them, himself included, and began serving the tea. Steam floated up in smoky streams.

"Okay, _Iroh_," Sokka amended. "What kind of tea are we having?"

The smile never left his face as he replied, "Jasmine tea, of course!"

Bottom lip jutting out in contemplation, the detective gave him a dubious look. "Do we… have to pay?"

Iroh's eyes widened in surprise, nearly dropping the teapot in his hands. With amusement in his voice, he said, "No, no! Consider this on the house, young man."

"R-Really?" A sudden grin broke out on his face. "Well, in that case--!" He tentatively sipped from the cup, pinky out.

Toph picked her own cup up, bringing it close with a frown. "I'm going to guess that this is hot…," she deduced; and she blew on it lightly.

Finished with his duties, Iroh pulled up a chair and joined them. "So, if you don't mind an old man's pondering," he began casually, "what are the two of you doing out so early?"

"We're on a case, sir!" came the woman's giddy response. "Today is a secret stealth mission!"

Sokka tried to shush her, but realized that it probably wouldn't matter. The man nodded, a weak attempt at being serious, and added: "We've got two lives on the line, no matter how pathetic they might be."

"Yeah, well, Sugars just wants to save her boy-toy!" Toph took a long swig of her tea. "We'd be able to do whatever we wanted if he wasn't the one being accused! Bars included."

The shop owner raised a brow in question. "Sounds like the two of you are very busy, indeed. Who is this 'Sugars' person, might I ask?"

Waving his hand nonchalantly, the detective leaned back in his chair. "Oh, she's just my sister. She--"

"--tries to take all the fun out of life!" his partner threw out.

"--can be a little testy when it comes to certain things." He lowered his voice, muttering, "But she's always been there for me, so what can I do?" A prolonged sigh. "I was really looking forward to going to the bar today!"

"Given time, the rabbit will come to the hawk." When both of his visitors tossed him looks of confusion, he chuckled. "Perhaps you will be able to go where you wish--if you have a little patience," Iroh explained, moving to add more tea to his cup. "Care for some more tea?"

Sliding her glass toward his voice, she yawned. "Who knows? We might end up stalking that jerk at the duke's manor until nightfall! It sounded like he lived there, or something…."

"I'm afraid I've heard very little about what happened. In my old age, news becomes much more of a hassle to follow."

Picking up his cup carefully, Sokka swirled the contents in a bored manner. "There was a break-in the other night, and two policemen were killed. I believe the supposed 'murderers' are being framed."

His bar buddy snorted. "Twinkles is too much of a girl to do anything like that, and Princess would probably die of guilt even if he did!" she mused loudly.

Hand running over his beard, Iroh let out a low hum. "At least my brother is safe and well…."

It was like time froze for a second as both stared at the older man in disbelief. "Wait, wait, wait. You're saying that Duke Ozai… is your _brother_?" stammered Sokka, eyes as large as saucers.

Toph, however, wondered something entirely different: "You're related to _Zuko_?"

"I'm afraid both counts are true," admitted the shopkeeper, a robust laugh erupting from his lips.

Chortling, the woman slapped at her leg in delight. "You're _so_ much cooler than Princess, though!" (Iroh choked slightly when he heard his nephew's nickname.)

"She's right, you know," her friend agreed. He leaned forward and continued: "But, anyway, do you know anything about your brother's estate? Or even the guards?"

The older man shook his head, eyes closed. "I am very sorry. My brother and I… have not talked in many years." Pouring himself one last cup, he offered, "Have you asked Zuko? He may know more."

Sokka scratched his nose. "Well, Katara said she'd try to get some info out of him today, but I doubt he'll be of much help. I mean, he can't even show us around, being in jail and all…."

This caught Iroh's attention. "Is he the one being framed?"

"Him and our pal Aang," said the blind woman with a nod.

"This is serious…," Iroh muttered to himself. Noticing the inquisitive stares from his young guests, he smiled softly. "Oh, don't mind this old man's rambling."

A clock to the right chimed. "Is it that late already?" Sokka stood, stretching exaggeratedly, and announced, "We'd better head out."

Jumping up, his partner stuck a hand toward their new friend. "Thanks for the tea, mister!"

"It was my pleasure," he told her, slightly surprised by her strong grip. "Good luck on your investigation today."

"Thank you, sir! We shall scour every corner, search every rock, examine every--" The words cut off with a gag as Toph snatched him by the collar and dragged him out the door; a jingle of the bell indicated their leave.

Gentle clangs sounded as Iroh gathered the dirty dishes. His golden eyes were locked onto the floor in thought, and he slowly reached up and adjusted his tie. With a heavy sigh, he headed for the kitchen.

"Something truly devious is brewing."

--

Ty Lee leaned over a particularly pink flower, entranced by the fragile petals, and sniffed it lightly. "Ooh, these are just lovely! Aren't they, Azula?"

"If you say so," she replied, glancing at the colors and sneering. "They're rather _bright_ if you ask me."

"I-I thought everyone loved flowers!" A pout appeared on her lips, and she hugged her umbrella close.

Azula was about to answer with a snide remark, but when she caught the sad look in her friend's eyes, she couldn't help but heave a frustrated sigh. "I suppose the dark red ones are… nice."

Giggling, the girl in pink skipped over to a large bush, dress twirling as she moved. Her gloved hands danced over the leaves, stopping when they discovered an unopened bud. "This one will be beautiful," she breathed before spinning away with a grin.

"I thought you wanted to go shopping today, Ty Lee." The uptight woman crossed her arms in annoyance.

She stopped and glanced back. "I do--really! I was just hoping we could get some fresh air. Right, Mai?"

From her spot leaning against a tree, Mai suddenly snapped her head up. Her golden eyes shifted between the two, almost as though she had missed most of the conversation, before her demeanor calmed. "Yes, of course," she agreed, somewhat distracted.

Making a mental note about this questionable action, Azula brushed off her dress and walked further down the dirt path of the garden. "Yes, well, we don't have all day, ladies."

"A-zu-la!" Ty Lee accentuated, a whine woven into her voice. She stomped up to her friend, dainty hands on her hips and her cheeks puffed out. "You're always so serious! For once, couldn't you lighten up?"

Cocking an eyebrow, she muttered, "I'm not serious… all the time." A pause, then she added a quiet: "Am I?"

"Well, not _all _the time, I guess--but you seem so cold and demanding these days!" Her eyes practically gleamed as she clapped her hands with a squeal. "I know! Let's throw a party. I'm sure that will get you to have some fun!"

The girl took a step back and bumped into a large bush. Her mouth hung open in surprise before she attempted to collect herself. "A p-party? But my father--"

"He's out, so you could have it at the mansion, right? Imagine how popular you'd be with everyone--not that you aren't already, as pretty as you are."

She tapped her finger to her chin in thought. "True," she agreed, ego inflating at the small compliment. "I _am _a people-person, after all. Perhaps it would be interesting."

The brown haired girl laughed, taking Azula's hands in her own. "We should invite all the cute boys that live around here, too! There's this one I--"

"When would you have it?" Mai spoke up, walking over to the others slowly. She glanced from Azula's bewildered expression to Ty Lee's giddy one; and she gently shook her head in embarrassment. A slender finger brushed at her bangs as she waited for a response.

The woman in red contemplated for a moment, lips pursed. "Hmm. I do not wish to miss Zuzu's execution," she said, though more to herself (she failed to miss Mai's gaze falter). "And Father will be back shortly after that. Is it… wrong to have a party on such short notice? I prefer to plan in advance."

With a shrug, Ty Lee said, "I doubt anyone would care. Rich people have nothing better to do than to go to parties, anyway."

"Tomorrow, then?" questioned Mai. She frowned as the wind fussed with her hair.

"Yes. I believe tomorrow will work wonderfully. Now, shall we go shopping?"

--

"Sokka, what are you doing?"

He stopped his humming and looked over at the woman currently glaring in his direction. "What?" he asked, indignant. "I felt we needed some detective music!" And with a snort, he leaned back against the wall and peered around the corner.

Toph pulled her hat off and played with it. "He hasn't moved or talked or anything." When she felt his eyes burning holes into her, she added, "Trust me--I think I'd hear it."

Groaning, Sokka rested his head against the stone and let his eyes jam shut. "This is going _so_ well…," he mumbled. He heard his partner shuffle up beside him.

"It'll get better," she insisted, poking him lightly in his stomach. "Nothing can outdo you!"

He peeked an eye open and grinned. "You think so…?"

She smiled up at him. "Of course."

The moment shattered when guffawing sounded nearby. Toph perked up; and Sokka, magnifying glass in hand, slid quietly toward the noise.

"So are you getting off now?"

There was a smirk in Zhao's tone. "Not until this evening. You?"

The other guard shook his head, hair falling over his eyes. "I'm stuck here all night. Since the boss is gone, I have to keep a close watch on the you-know-what."

"I see," the captain mused. He narrowed his eyes and messed with his sideburns. "Well, maybe you could talk Lady Azula into giving you a few hours off. Everyone needs a break."

A laugh. "Like the she-devil would agree to something like that!"

Clearing his throat, Zhao gave the guy an aggravated look. "You never know," he spat out.

The detective bent down, notebook in hand. "Methinks he dislikes people talking bad about Zuko's beloved sister."

A finger pressed to her lips, Toph told him to be quiet and strained to hear the end of the conversation.

"--I'll probably just go to the Salty Spittoon and have a few beers," Zhao stated, bringing his arms behind him.

"Sounds good. I hear they've got some nice entertainment there, if you get what I'm sayin'." Slapping his colleague on the back, the guard headed back inside the gate. "See you later, Cap'in."

Sokka let out a suppressed cry of joy and tugged Toph down the street. She protested at the sudden action, though her mind admitted to liking the contact, and yanked her hand away when he stopped. "What's with you?"

"Didn't you hear?" he asked, the glee coating every word. "He said he's going to the Salty Spittoon!"

"So?"

He shoved his notebook in his vest pocket. Eyebrows arched in question, he told her, "We've been there before--don't you remember? It's by the docks and has that large, glowing sign in the front." He detailed his point by drawing what he could recall in the air.

"Oh, of course! I totally remember seeing it." She rolled her eyes and wrinkled her nose. "Wait… is it that bar where they test how tough you are?"

Nodding vigorously, Sokka's smile nearly split his face. "The one and only!" They huddled together, chuckling and covering their mouths to hide their amusement. "Now, Katara said no bars," he added in mock-seriousness. "But she also told us to stalk that guy. If he goes to a bar, then…."

"Who are we to argue?" Toph concluded, a wide grin settling onto her lips.

--

Katara, bandana tied tightly around her head and sunglasses sliding down her nose, snuck up behind a group of girls as they walked into Unagi Clothes. A perky clerk chirped a welcome her way, and she tried her best to act casual. She bit her thumbnail; her eyes glided over the various outfits, each more flamboyant than the last. She debated slipping one into her purse, but fought back the urge (stealing would only lead to more trouble).

Laughter to her right caused her to whirl around, tripping over a stand. While quietly gathering the mess she'd made, she glanced up. There they were: Azula and her friends. The one in pink was holding up a long gown, mouth moving animatedly.

"Azula, this would look absolutely stunning on you!"

The woman's bottom lip twitched as she took the dress, eyes studying the fabric. "It's... _maroon_," she practically hissed as she handed it back with a look of disgust.

"Maybe I can find one in red!" offered her friend, diving into a nearby rack.

Sucking in a deep breath, Katara inched closer in hopes of catching some incriminating evidence. She browsed the clothing every so often as part of her 'average shopper' appearance, but her thoughts lingered elsewhere. Her hand played with the notebook in her purse, waiting for the moment something important popped up in the conversation.

Ty Lee poked her head out of the bundle she had accumulated. "Oh no! I think I've picked out too many--and they're mostly for me!"

"Well, I would suggest trying them on," Azula said. She reached up and twirled a few strands of her hair. "Mai and I will continue shopping."

And with that, the small group split up. The two remaining were silent, commenting every now and then about a particular brand. Katara felt impatience swell up within her. "Say _something_," she demanded through clenched teeth.

The one in black stopped... and two calm golden eyes pierced her gaze.

A squeak. Afraid of being caught, the girl spun on her heels, shoulders stiff, and began to stumble off. Behind her, she heard Azula ask what was wrong. The reply was a brief, "Nothing. Would you excuse me for a moment? I need some fresh air."

Her legs were jell; try all she might, Katara knew she wasn't fast enough. Something sharp jabbed her in the back. "C-crap."

"Keep quiet and head for the exit."

Taking shaky steps, she did as her assailant commanded. There was a short chime as the door shut behind them. After they walked a few feet away, the dagger that had been pinned to her back disappeared, and she turned defiantly. "You can't–"

The woman glanced at her, palled. "So why are you following us?" she asked, cutting straight to the point.

"What makes you think I'm following you?" Her hands found her hips, and she tried to act as indignant as possible. Nose raised, she added: "I don't even know who you are."

"'Ty Lee--wears pink, acrobatic. Mai--good with daggers.' Shall I go on...?" Katara stared, slack jawed, at the notebook in the pale girl's hands. Lips forming a thin line, Mai tossed it aside. "You need a better bag," she informed her lightly.

"I-I...," and her voice faded. Fingers running over her brown braid, she looked away. "I just want to help him," came a whispered response.

Mai, in an attempt to make sense of her sudden confession, stared down at her. "Who?" (She was a little shocked at her interest--just a little.)

Fury filled Katara's eyes. Snarling, she took a step forward and shouted, "Someone I care about is going to die! All because of your friend Azula!"

"The boy...?" Mai pondered, crossing her arms. To herself, she added a soft, "Looks like we're both in the same boat."

"Wha...?"

Waving her hand, the black haired woman sniffed. "Be glad I was the one who spotted you. Azula would not be willing to let you go so easily." She slipped her blade under her sleeve and started for the store. "We have much to do, you know," announced she all of a sudden. Katara cocked her head to the side, confused. "There will be a rather large party at the duke's manor tomorrow." She paused. "Come to think of it, I believe I told Azula to invite the Kuan's and Ming Ta's... but they're out of town. Perhaps they'll show up, after all...?"

And with that, Mai was gone.

Katara was glued to the spot. Everything that had just happened ran through her mind, processing, and she wasn't quite sure why she hadn't been left for dead. Snapping back to reality, she scrambled for her notepad, dusted it off, and began writing.

--

"There it is, Toph! The Salty Spittoon."

"Oh, it's a sight for sore eyes, isn't it?"

Sokka nodded vigorously. "Yeah, I mean–" He stopped and glared at her. "Why do you that?"

There was a snicker. "Because you make it easy," she told him with a shrug.

He cleared his throat. "So we're looking for Sideburns Mc Jerkface," recalled Sokka as he fused with the back of Toph's shirt unconsciously. Her boot met his shin; and her elbow dug into his ribcage (a fair price for making her flustered).

"Are you _sure_ he won't recognize us?" The woman swept a hand in front of her pale eyes. "I'm kind of recognizable, you know."

The detective tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Naw," he concluded. "I mean, why else did we go home and change? Disguises make spying a cinch!"

With a snort, Toph rolled back on her heels and laced her fingers behind her. "All I did was take off my hat and change my shirt--by the way, I may not match well. Don't tell Katara."

Lips curved into a pleased smirk, Sokka said, "I think I did a pretty darn good job at disguising myself. I should be able to blend in with the crowd." He tugged at his striped tank top, willing it to cover his stomach better, and switched his eye patch to the left. "I miss my pipe and magnifying glass, though..."

"This place is going to be full of dumb brutes and pirate types, right?" Her partner hummed in acknowledgment. Putting two and two together, she concluded: "You're wearing that pirate outfit Katara told you to get rid of a couple months ago, aren't you?"

The color drained from his face. "How did you--no. No, I am not."

"Riiiight."

Screaming from down the street signified someone getting tossed out of the bar. A gruff voice bellowed, "Stay out, ya pig!" and a splash followed shortly after. Drunken pleas for aid floated through the muggy air, all but were ignored as the doors slammed shut.

"Note to self: stay on their good side," Sokka murmured. Toph managed a chuckle. "Come on. We've got a bar just waiting for us to indulge ourselves within its warm walls!"

They made their way to the entrance, walking up behind a burly sailor with one ear cut off. The man glanced over his shoulder, laughter building when he caught sight of the two. Sokka shot him a fierce look while Toph made sure to present an extremely polite gesture (the 'one-fingered flash'). Sadly, the man continued his giggle fit as he was admitted into the tavern.

"Welcome to the Salty Spittoon. How tough are you?" was the ragged greeting, gravely voice belonging to a chubby man with scars running down his shirtless body.

Grinning from nearly ear to ear, Toph stepped forward. "How tough am I? Remember the street brawler a few years back? The Runaway?" She jabbed her thumb to her chest. "Right here, pal."

He clicked his tongue. "Like I'd believe that story, kid."

A snarl. With a flick of her wrist, she pushed him back, hand grasping at his belly button. "Want an outie?" she asked sweetly.

"N-no, that's quite all right," he stammered out. "You go right on in."

She gave Sokka a thumbs up--a little off target, seeing as she was facing the alley--and waited off to the side.

"Welcome to the Salty Spittoon. How tough are you?"

"How tough am I? _How tough am I?_" accentuated the detective shrilly. He leaned in, raising a hand to his face as he whispered a simple question: "Got any jars of pickles?"

As much as she wanted to hear Sokka get his butt handed to him, she wanted liquor more. Just as the man was about to ask if it was a joke, Toph jumped in. "Look," she said, snatching the guy by the back of his neck and bringing him to her level. "I think I'm tough enough for the both of us."

"It doesn't work that way."

Her grip tightened. "Oh, really?"

He wheezed in response. "W-when you put it that way," he gave in. "Enjoy yourselves."

Grabbing Sokka by the arm, she dragged him through the doors. "Are you done embarrassing yourself?" she dryly questioned, a frown on her face.

Her partner was clearly boggled. "How the _hell_ did I get in last time...?"

"I think we staged a fight," Toph replied, tone sour. "But we were drunk, so I can't really remember much more than thinking it was the greatest thing we'd ever done."

"That's right...," he mused to himself.

It was a crowded night with groups gathered around small tables, guffawing and roughhousing loudly. To the right, shady men were invested in a game of poker; the winnings were rather even at the moment, and Sokka guessed it was still early in the game (that, or no one had started cheating yet). Some bar girls were weaving through the sweaty bodies, shining their white teeth at the customers as they took orders and served beer. A piano played an upbeat tune, nearly drowned out by the chattering people, as the stagehands prepared for the next show.

Taking a seat at an empty table near the front, he sighed happily. "This is great! I see no sign of Zhao yet, and we've got a great view of the stage!" He sprawled out on the wooden surface with a squeal.

"Good for you." Toph wrinkled her nose. "I just want something to drink right now."

"Gotcha!" He leaned back, chair legs tilting as he did so, and waved to one of the girls. "Hey, waitress! We've got some orders here."

A young woman bounced up, eyes bright and brown ponytail bobbing behind her. "Hello! I'm Jin," she offered, and there was a giggle lining her words. "What would you like tonight, sir?"

"_I,_" announced Toph, "want a Vodka Tonic."

"Alright." Her voice was still peppy, without even the slightest hint of being dampened by the sudden inclusion of another woman. Toph turned away and gagged.

"Give me a Dirty Martini--wait, make that two." He paused, debating if he should add a third. Nodding, he determined that two was enough for the moment. Jin curtsied, her dress twirling around her as she left.

"She seems nice," Sokka remarked dully, eyes studying the room in search of his target.

The woman at his side let out a groan. She grouched, "Too nice, if you ask me," which in turn was completely neglected by her friend.

Minutes passed. Soon enough, Jin returned with their drinks and a smile. By this time, Toph had forgotten about the 'miss priss' who had been giving Sokka 'goo-goo eyes.' She accepted the drink with a short, "Thank you."

After finishing his first glass, Sokka elbowed her enthusiastically. "Hey, we should totally play some cards later or do that... that one thing. Where you pretend to be an upperclass woman looking for a good time." He laughed. "That always cracks me up!"

"Maybe later," she told him before returning to her drink.

"_It's getting late, gents, and I believe the moon's full tonight!"_

He coughed, excitement filling his features. "R-really?"

"What?"

Sokka clapped his hands, a cheer erupting from his lips as the curtains rose. "Yue!" he cried out in glee. "They have Yue!"

The room darkened, and a spotlight shined on a solitary figure: a white haired woman, head bowed, as she walked toward the audience. Her long blue gown flowed behind her, like a cascading river. She slowly lifted her eyes and nodded to the pianist. A haunting melody floated from her lips, a wordless tune that captivated the attention of all the men in the room.

Toph had just started on a second drink, scowling at the sound of the music, when she decided to nudge Sokka. "Hey, how's about we go meddle with people? I'm not a fa–"

She was interrupted by him shushing her. With a dopey laugh, he leaned back against the table and uttered something about "...pretty."

"Floozie," she spat, crossing her arms and slouching in her chair. Once she was done with her tonic (and let it settle in, of course), she began walking around in hopes of finding someone who hadn't lost their mind to the siren's song--as she so kindly named it.

Her ears caught a whispered, "Three fives...," and she found herself shuffling to the noise.

"Four fives," called another, raspier voice. It was followed by softened cackles, probably about eight or so men, and the sound of money being passed around. Toph paused by the table, hand to her face as she listened to the game.

It took them less than a minute to notice the girl staring over their shoulders. "Hey, kid!" one joked. "Do you enjoy watching the adults play?" The group laughed.

"Well, I can't really see what's going on," she replied innocently, her dull eyes explaining all. There were a few murmurs ("She's blind?" and "How did she get in here?"). Toph rocked on her feet, hiccupping, before grinning widely. "Whatcha playin'?"

A bearded man to her left explained, "Liar's dice. Something you couldn't understand."

"Hey," signaled one of the younger men at the table. He nodded to the money pouch at her hip. "What if we let her play?"

"Me?" She feigned ignorance. "All I have is two gold and some silver pieces, and I don't really–"

"S'not a hard game, _kid_."

"Yeah, come on and take a seat! You can play the next round."

As they invited her to the table, each with hidden amusement in their voices, Toph felt a satisfied smirk flash across her lips. At least now she'd have something to do.

--

"I'm bored," announced Aang. His prisonmate mumbled something and rolled onto his side. "Aren't you tired of sleeping, Zuko?"

"Not much else to do." The scarred man stared at the wall, taking in the cracks and other deformities littering it. Clearly, though he tried to insist otherwise, he _couldn't_ sleep.

Rolling his eyes, the younger of the two swung his feet over the side of his bed. "Maybe I'll exercise... or climb the bars... or something_._" He took of his jacket and hat, tossing them to the side, and rolled up his sleeves. Just as he was about to start running in place, he caught a hint of blue to his right.

Katara was peering in from the entryway, a sheepish look on her face.

"Are you going to keep watching me, or did you want to talk?" asked Aang slyly.

She jumped, eyes sliding to the floor as her ears burned. "Uh...," she began lamely. "I didn't want to interrupt." Walking in, she automatically stopped at the bars and reached for him. He met her halfway.

Rubbing his thumb over her knuckles, he asked, "So how did it go? I see you're in one piece."

"Thankfully," she admitted, leaning against the bars. She shuddered as she felt his hands slide up her arms. "One of the girls caught me--Mai, I think."

Zuko twitched, ears tuning in on the conversation (though he made no effort to get up).

"Are you okay? She didn't do anything to you, did she?"

Laughing, she touched his cheek calmly. "I'm fine," she insisted. "If anything, I might have a small scratch on my back–but no harm done!"

His face twisted with worry. "But–"

"I told you, Mai is an expert with those daggers. I doubt she even left a mark." Zuko was now sitting cross-armed at the foot of his bed. His brows narrowed as he ignored the slight look of agitation that passed over Katara's gaze.

"Anyway, I _did_ manage to get some information." She pulled out her notebook, scanning through the pages quickly. "There's going to be a party at the manor tomorrow."

"That's strange...," interrupted Zuko. "Fa--I mean, the duke really doesn't throw 'parties.'"

Katara tapped her pencil against her chin. "Well, Mai said that she'd told Azula to invite people--maybe your sister's having one?"

He shook his head, hair falling over his eyes. "It still doesn't make sense. Azula's not exactly the type to be spontaneous or fun. That sounds more like Ty Lee..."

"Maybe it's a celebration for our deaths," Aang posed dryly.

"...that's possible."

"What I'm still trying to figure out," pondered the girl, "is why Mai helped me. I've never met her before in my life." She caught the older man smiling softly and snapped her fingers. "Ah! Y-you two?"

"She's my fiancé," he elucidated nonchalantly.

Her hands went to her head, and she half laughed, half gagged. "I never would have expected you to be _in love_," she blurted. Aang held back a chuckle; Zuko glared at her.

"At least I know how to express my feelings," he shot back. His younger companions fell quiet, suddenly nervous and very aware of each other.

"Alright, visiting time is over!" A scraggly guard came stomping in, the key ring swinging on her index finger in a lazy fashion. She noticed Aang's grip tighten around Katara's waist and shook her head. "Nuh-uh. None of that."

Moving wasn't an option for her, really, so Katara let out a growl. "Can't I stay a little longer? I just got here."

"Oh, and I suppose you'd like to go in the cell with him, too?" A sneer. "Sorry, but rules are rules. Criminals can't be trusted, after all."

The woman was about to retaliate when another guard appeared. He slid up beside his coworker and placed a tentative hand on her shoulder. No words were spoken, but understanding seemed to settle between them.

"I guess you're right," the female security consented, vexed. She turned to the group, eyes narrowing as she shoved a finger toward them. "Ten more minutes. After that, I'm coming in here and booting you out myself!"

"Th-thank you!" Katara called to their retreating forms.

Laughter filled the small room. Zuko wiped his eye. "Those two haven't changed!"

"Friends of yours?" Aang asked, trying his hardest not to blush as the girl at his side gave him the best hug she could (the bars were somewhat of a hindrance).

"They worked at the estate back when I lived there. I was pals with their captain--Jet."

Katara grimaced. "That name brings back bad memories," she grumbled. "No wonder I don't like you too much."

Zuko glanced at Aang, hoping for some sort of explanation. The younger man shrugged, obviously as confused as he was.

--

Yue bowed in thanks, finally finished with her song, and made to leave the stage. Catcalls and other more questionable offerings were thrown her way; and she blushed.

The self-proclaimed 'ace detective' stretched his stiff limbs. Glancing down, he vaguely noted that he'd drank more than planned. A deep chuckle rumbled in the back of his throat as he crowed, "Hey, Toph! You wanna screw 'round or get down to biz... bus? B-business!"

He stared at the empty seat beside him for a beat or two, as happy as ever, and then frowned. "Where'd you go...?" Placing money of the table (he didn't even bother to count it), he wandered off in search of his partner.

Sokka squinted through the smoke permeating the area and strained his ears. After a quick look around, annoyance was beginning to settle in. "Tooooph," he whined to no one in particular. "This ain't fair."

"Three twos!"

His head perked up. "Toph!" He scampered to the sound of her voice, finding her surrounded by miffed-looking men and a pile of coins. "I... I been lookin' for you!" Sokka chided as he walked up.

With a grin, she waved. "Sokka, are you done gawking at the girls? Lookit what I won!" Her entire face lit up excitedly. "These nice guys let me play a game with them."

"Blind people shouldn't be this good," insisted one, head buried in his hands. "It's gotta be a fluke."

Sokka arched a brow. "Do you even realize... how many drinks we could buy with that?" He squeezed in beside her, unaware of the snarls coming from the sweaty men as he shoved them over.

She giggled gleefully and pointed at the empty glasses in front of her. "Way ahead of you!"

"We... we need to look for grumpy, though," he added, downcast. "I haven't seen 'im."

There was a tug on his ear as Toph yanked him down to her. "Look 'cross the table," she informed him, like she was telling him about one of the best moments in her life. "He already lost, like, five gold coins."

"Two stones with one bird!" cracked Sokka as he patted her on the back. Leaning in again, he questioned: "Has he said anything?"

"Naw, nothin'."

Zhao peered at the two, unable to recognize them in his (and their) drunken stupor. "I want another match," he spat. "Until I win my money back, you're not going anywhere."

Toph rested her elbows on the table, tilting her head to the side. "Bring it on, whiny man! Can't take it that a little blind girl is whooping your ass?" She wrapped her arms around herself and let out an exaggerated sob.

All was silent. The men, save for Zhao and Sokka, dispersed; some went to the bar, others to swindle a different game. If he could, Zhao's angered gaze would have burned Toph to the ground. Luckily, she was both drunk and too delighted to notice his rage.

"Until I win my money back," he repeated darkly, snatching his cup. The dice were cast.

"I'ma playin', too," Sokka muttered, and he wobbled sightly as he rolled his set.

The three waited. Zhao went first. After a quick peek: "Three fours."

"Four fours," Toph said, resting a foot on a nearby chair.

Sokka bit his lip. "Five... fives?"

"You know--you kinda suck."

He glared at his bar buddy, clearly offended. Watching Zhao out of the corner of his eye, he decided to try and start a casual conversation. "I'm sure you've got a lot of money," he observed loftily. "You look like one of those... good working guys."

The man snorted. "If you call working as a guard good money."

"Depends on who you work for." Toph shrugged.

"I suppose," he concluded with a hint of pride, "it's not too bad. And there _are_ perks."

"Perky perks, I'm guessin'!" Sokka gave his dice another look before continuing. "Any action? Thriiiiiills?" The woman beside him clamped a hand over her mouth, shoulders shaking from suppressed laughter.

"Oh, you know. Kill a few guys, catch a few crooks--things like that."

"Sounds rik–risky," Sokka slurred, picking up a drink. "You wanna beer or somethin'?"

"Only if _she_ pays." He paused, debating his next bid in his head. "Five fours."

Toph picked at her ear before tossing him a few coins. "Get whatever ya want. And seven fives."

The game continued for about six rounds. Sokka had ended up losing all of his money to Toph, while Zhao had only managed to wrangle back one of his gold pieces.

"So... 'bout this job o' yours." The detective rested his head on the table. "Any interesting stories? Like, recent ones?" he inquired.

Zhao leaned in, simpering, as he started: "You didn't hear this from me. But the other night, we had quite the mess to deal wit'. Two guys broke into the place I watch and–"

"That's–"

"–interesting!" Sokka jumped in, a feeble attempt at covering up Toph's besotted realization. "Go on!" He studied them for a moment, and Sokka feared that he'd sobered up enough to guess it was all a ploy. When a laugh spouted from the captain's lips, the anxiety faded.

"See, my boss knew they were coming," he said, his voice woven with a hint of amused malice. "She hired some... _leverage_ and waited. We got 'em--but two of the men decided to wimp out on me. So... they had to go."

Confusion. "Wait a sec," he interrupted with a hiccup. "'Leverage?' Duke Ozai has _gang_ connections?" After he'd said it, he caught his mistake (which he immediately blamed on Toph for buying all those drinks).

The smile promptly left his face. "Who told you I work for the duke?" Zhao's golden eyes widened. "You...," he rasped. "You're that boy. That make-believe detective!"

"Toph! Plan seven! Go with plan seven!"

"Finally, some action!" she cheered. With a grunt, she rolled off her chair and onto the floor. Crawling carefully, the blind woman groped around; in the background, she heard Zhao shout a foul remark and her friend shriek. Her search led her to two wavering feet. She rammed into them.

A man bellowed as he stumbled forward. The drink in his hand spilled all over a rather menacing-looking pirate, who eyed the one responsible. Then, he decked him. Several punches and screams later, brawls were breaking out all over the barroom.

Toph wove through the smashing bodies, yelling for Sokka as her feet pounded against the splintered floor. When a hand grasped her shoulder, she swung a fist and connected with soft flesh.

"Owww. Wasn't expecting pain..."

"Sokka! Where's Zhao?"

He snatched her wrist and yanked her toward the exit. "Some sailor pounced on 'im! I think we're safe now!" he told her, yelling over the cries and smashing bottles.

She couldn't help but laugh. "Best. Bar. Night. _Ever_!"

--

They ran down the street, singing and spinning and tripping. Neither could remember the words to the song they had picked, so it came out as a garbled mess of "ooh"s and "ah"s. As such, many neighbors opened their windows to tell them--as politely as they could--to quiet down. They stopped at a small apartment; there was a light shining from one of the windows.

"Okay... okay. This is home. Katara's here, so act normal-like."

A chortle. "I'm awesome, no need to act diff'rly."

Sokka rested an arm on her shoulder, tumbling forward slightly. "Now, I know that. But K'tara? She doesn't believe me when I tell 'er." His nostrils flared as he let out a deep breath. "She's... she's jus' no fun."

"Eh... she's fun in'ner own way," said Toph with a dismissive handwave, and she opened the door.

"Where have you two been?" Katara stood, gaze even and arms crossed over her nightgown, in the hallway.

Pulling out his notebook, perhaps in an attempt to avert her attention, he shoved it in his sister's face. "Got info," he managed to say without slurring.

Her eyebrows raised in suspicion, but she accepted it. She flipped through a couple pages before asking, "And these doodles are...?"

Her brother peeked over her shoulder. "Oh, those! Toph wanted to draw."

"Sokka says I've got some natural talent."

Katara scrunched her nose. "Of course you do..." Hands resting on the latest scribbles, she remained still as the (somewhat messy) notes sunk in. "It... it was planned?" she murmured, eyes widening.

"'parently Azula hired some help." Sokka flung off his eyepatch, which bounced off of Toph's head, and began to light his pipe. "I think they wanted to just get rid of Aang and Zuko. But when the guards went against them, an easier--cleaner--opportunity hit."

Fear and worry washed over her. "And how, exactly, did you guys learn all of this?"

"From a really pissed off Zhao!" Toph recounted. She stooped into a fighting stance, bouncing from foot to foot. "We had 'im cornered, see, and he told us 'zactly what we needed! After that, we just started a bar fight and ran–"

"You went to a bar?!"

Sokka covered his drinking buddy's mouth and let out a nervous chuckle. "P-pay no 'ttention to her. She's a little... crazy." His response was the dreaded hands-at-the-hip stare. "Hey, you said to follow Zhao! He went to the bar, so we had to go, too," came his defense.

"Whatever. It's not like you listen to me anyway," she reproached. Taking a step closer, his sister fanned her face. "Ugh, you guys reek."

"I'd ra'er call it a healthy coating of joy," claimed Toph. "You should try it sometime."

Katara, shaking her head, pointed to the stairs. "Both of you need a bath and plenty of sleep. We've got a party to go to tomorrow."

They both gaped at her. Sokka's eyes narrowed as he studied her, the question, "Who are you and what happened to my unfun sister?" flying from his lips.

There was a slick smile before: "Azula's throwing party... and we're going to crash it."

"An upperclass party? With those fancy mooches prancing around all prim and proper?" Fingers tapping in a rather conniving manner, the younger woman beamed. "Oh, this could be great...!"

"What?" The detective clutched at her arm in anticipation. "What're you scheming, oh wonderful schemer?"

Toph brought a finger to her lips. "Seeeeecret."

While Sokka begged for at least a hint, Katara blew out the candle. She turned to the squabbling duo and cleared her throat; two pairs of eyes locked onto her. "Bathe. Sleep. And I don't want to hear any complaints about being tired or hung over tomorrow." And with that, she ascended the stairs.

"Maybe we should listen to her?"

"Later. Tell me these secret plans!"


End file.
